degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lincoln Burrows
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Moonlight Champion/My First Degrassi Wiki Blog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 00:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Fanfic Episodes You told me to leave you the links here, let me know how you like them Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode/Chapter 8 will be uploaded on Saturday, and then 12 episodes/chapters will be uploaded early in the summer. Let me know if you like ScottieTheHottie (talk) 23:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure, believe me I don't like him being in charged either and he's such a power hungry controlling person. I'll vouch for you. It's also kinda wired for a 40 year old to be so obsessed with a show such as Teen wolf. We need new admins. PS- I also took the liberty of screenshotting the conversations before he aimlessly deleted them. I was thinking about showing them to the administrators as for evidence of how he's abusing his powers. If you want I could email them to you. (Truefriend101 (talk) 20:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) I'm on mobile so unfortunately I can't. My computer isn't working so I do everything on my iPod. Hopefully I get a new computer for Christmas. But yeah give me your email and I'll send you the pictures. That way we have a more convincing argument with the administrators so we don't just look like we're making things up. (Truefriend101 (talk) 23:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Email I sent them to you so check your email :) remember what I said about putting them in order (Truefriend101 (talk) 10:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC)) Lincoln Burrows What is your problem w/ Paul? Like, he has rules and it seems you choose not follow them? And do you even know how old he is? Like, really? He's the admin get THE FUCK over it.. ---- --FoodIsMyBestFriend (talk) 06:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Christian Reply Then be tired of his shit. Just make YOUR OWN DAMN WIKIA. Stop bitching about it and make your own shit.--FoodIsMyBestFriend (talk) 11:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) --FoodIsMyBestFriend (talk) 11:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC)Christian Bitch, you wish I was stalking your ass. You aren't interesting. Why would I stalk you though? ---- Reply I blocked her since it is considered vandalism to edit other user's profiles without their permission, though it looks like both of you had a conflict on another wiki. Is it possible to resolve the conflict on that wiki instead of this one? Loveya Pictures last longer. 07:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) If she continues the rude messages after her ban, then I will talk to her about it. Loveya Pictures last longer. 07:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Guess who also got banned from teen wolf wikia? (Truefriend101 (talk) 04:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC)) Lincoln. I would like to say I'm sorry. >.< . Paul blocked me btw. I forgot to add FoodIsMyBestFriend (talk) 06:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You found the wikia? What makes you think I did it? *evil grin*FoodIsMyBestFriend (talk) 06:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Who are James and Judy? FoodIsMyBestFriend (talk) 06:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not. You wanna adopt that wikia. I don't want it anymore. Lol.. FoodIsMyBestFriend (talk) 06:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Bullshit, that's what happened -.- did you show the admins the screenshots? (Truefriend101 (talk) 13:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC)) Ban First, off, it's just for 2 hours. Second, alot of people on chat are creeped out, fed up, and uncomfortable with you on chat. Many users and myself included don't want people to stop coming on chat because of one despicable user. You have acted out of line to various users and everyone that was on chat during that spat were fed up with you. TOP (talk) 17:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) To, Lincoln It is no secret that I don't like you and think you are a disturbed human being, but that being said I still do feel sorry for you. You need to stop coming into chat and find something else to do with your time. The entire group is over your antics. You are making it a hostile inviroment, and at this point we all feel it is best if you do not return. I know your ban ends here soon, but for the love of everything that is right and sane don't come back. It will only get worse for all of us should you return. Thank you. -Darryl Whatever dude, you clearly are lacking any real life or self esteem as you seem to think going places you aren't welcome is cool and enjoyable. You have fun, but I warned you. everybody is mad and chat will just continue to be a mess due to your pressence. Darryl You are delusional, but that is fine by me. Live life looking through rose colored glasses if you must. I do feel so sorry for you. That is real talk. -Darryl I have been done with you. I will tell you one thing though. You set out to hurt anybody else in chat I will let you know about it. We have set out to ignore you though, so come on in. Nobody is going to even speak to you. -Darryl Please, you have caused people to have nightmares. You made people relive traumatic life experiences. not sure what exactly is wrong with you, but you really should consider getting professional help. Nobody is lying on you. you just don't care to own your crap. You claim to be 23 years old. Man up and face the facts. You need to get your life together. -Darryl Chat Hi. I'm here to discuss some things you have said on chat to Daryl (Degrassi 4lifeUS). *'Degrassi 4lifeUS' After he talked crap to me about seeing a therapist to help cope with my Mother's death yesterday *Rage&Lovewait, what did he say Daryl? *5:54Degrassi 4lifeUSI said something and he said "I don't think your therapist would like that." Now, I feel uncomfortable banning you as I was not there when you said these things. However,if you EVER 'talk ill about Daryl's mother again, I will ban you. That's highly insensitive, inapproriate, and really hurt Daryl's feelings. Consider this your last warning. 22:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Categorie Since when is Adam a car! Last time I checked he is a human being. LMFAO. Desmond [[User talk:DallasCubs|''Life Is A Gamble ]]22:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Oh yeah um I think you should talk with an Admin before making a catagorie that never existed before. I just wanted to tell you this so you you can properley add categorie.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 22:58, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok you just doing this to get on the leader board. Quit Cheating.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 23:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ^ Much like Desmond has already stated, car accident is NOT a legitimate category. Please stop adding it to Adam's page. Last warning. ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|Cam']] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 23:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok you added that to Alberts page. Don't play me for a fool. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 23:13, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Adding fake catagories is not playing by the book. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 23:19, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to stop by to say hi. Also, I want to let you know that if you need a friend or someone to talk to, then let me know. ObitotheBaddie (talk) 21:38, August 20, 2013 (UTC)